


no such thing as indiscretions

by wintrs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, suho deserves the best and sehun is the best: thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrs/pseuds/wintrs
Summary: junmyeon wants to make breakfast, and sehun wants him to go back to sleep.or: junmyeon carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he'd willingly take on more. sehun wants nothing more than for junmyeon to let his shoulders drop, sometimes.





	no such thing as indiscretions

It’s a bit past 4 o’clock, and light is just starting to seep in through the curtains. They’re dark, thick things, and fully closed they would let no light through at all. Junmyeon tries to draw them closed each night, but inevitably, they fall open a bit and let the light and cool air in.

A sliver of direct light passes right over Junmyeon’s face, so he closes his eyes to it, rubbing at them and getting rid of the crust that’s built up in the corners overnight. Sehun is curled up into his side, a knee hooked onto his leg, one long, thin arm thrown over his stomach and the other folded into Sehun’s own chest. Unsurprisingly, he’s kicked himself and Junmyeon out of the blanket. Along with the barely-there chill of the exposed window, the no-blanket chill is likely what ultimately woke Junmyeon. He and Sehun are both fairly sound sleepers, but Junmyeon’s always been a bit more sensitive to the cold. Which is why when hot-blooded Sehun crawls into his bed, he sleeps better. Sehun’s warmth is fairly irresistible to Junmyeon.

Sehun groans. They’re all used to waking up early, anyway, and Sehun seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to Junmyeon.

Sehun slides his arm comfortably under the middle of Junmyeon’s back, and squeezes him around the waist briefly.

“Good morning, hyung,” Sehun mumbles into his neck.

“Good morning,” Junmyeon says. “You should go back to sleep. It’s so early, especially for a morning off.”

It’s Sunday, and one of Junmyeon’s personal favorite perks of Sunday is that apart from pre-planned radio shows and variety programs, there’s no official work to be done. This far into their careers, they don’t have to work every spare second they have just to stand a chance. So today, there’s no choreographies to dance, songs to sing, languages to learn, or sound bytes to memorize. Just Junmyeon and Sehun and the bed and maybe one of the other members, too, if they’re feeling tactile and warm and in the mood for what will assuredly turn into a cuddle pile.

“Mhm…” Sehun reaches down with his foot and snags the discarded blanket between two of his toes. He transfers it to his fingers once he’s pulled it high enough and tucks it around himself and Junmyeon. Sehun settles in, like he’s going to go back to sleep, but he probably won’t until Junmyeon does.

Junmyeon lets his hand drift up to finger through Sehun’s hair.

“ _You_ should go back to sleep. Why did you wake up so early, anyway?” Junmyeon can feel Sehun’s hot breath against his throat. “Are you cold?”

“I don’t know what it was for sure,” Junmyeon says. “But probably. And now that I’m awake, I should—“

“Make breakfast?”

“Well, yes. Kyungsoo deserves a break, and if Baekhyun doesn’t get some food in him soon he’ll be whining about it all day.”

Sehun snuffles and pulls Junmyeon in tight. “Baekhyun can make his own food. Go to sleep.” And Junmyeon likes to be held like this, but he really should get up.

“Well,” Junmyeon says, “I know he’s getting better, they all are, but I wouldn’t put that much trust in him yet. Left to his own devices, Baekhyun will”—Junmyeon pauses, yawning—“he’ll either make instant ramen or burn the house down.”

“Yixing, then. He won’t burn anything.”

“Yah, you…” Junmyeon untangles his fingers from Sehun’s hair and pats his leg, the one thrown over Junmyeon’s own, in chastisement. “He got here only a few days ago! And he’s going back so soon, as well. He needs to rest and relax while he’s here, not bother cooking for us when somebody perfectly capable is willing to do it.”

“If you did everything you were perfectly capable and willing to do, you’d be even more exhausted than you already are,” Sehun says. “And don’t tell me you’re not tired, either, I just heard you yawn.”

“Just because I’m tired doesn’t mean I should stay in bed. It’s my own fault, anyway, for staying up so late.”

Sehun lifts his head out of the crook of Junmyeon’s neck to glare at him. Junmyeon would be worried, if Sehun didn’t look so soft. His hair is all fluffy and mussed, and he squints against the mild sunlight streaming in through the curtains. He looks gentle.

“Go to sleep, hyung,” Sehun says, and Junmyeon knows he was right in his assessment. Sehun isn’t cuddling too close anymore, resting on his lowered arm and hovering over Junmyeon, unintentionally pulling the blanket up and off of them both. He cups the sunlit half of Junmyeon’s face with his big big hand, and sighs. “You don’t need to be _suho_ all the time. Junmyeon is plenty for me.”

Junmyeon looks away.

He can sense Sehun eyeing him for a moment longer, before he lies back down. Instead of returning to his earlier position, he rests half on top of Junmyeon, effectively pinning him to the bed. Junmyeon’s never mentioned it—he could never mention it—but somehow Sehun’s always known that Junmyeon needs to feel like this, sometimes. He needs to feel like he’s in someone else’s loving control. Like someone else is carrying the weight that rests so heavily on his shoulders. Like he’s not the guardian, or the leader, or even himself.

Sometimes, he needs to feel small.

Junmyeon feels himself relax. He wonders, idly, how the two of them had ended up here. He remembers the days, years ago, when Junmyeon was still so new to this, this ‘leadership’ thing, and Sehun would sneak into his bed seeking comfort. Although it came naturally, Junmyeon would still have to search within himself each night to find the right thing to say, the right reassurance, to help the younger make it through the next day, or week, or year. Back then, he would’ve never even considered the idea of their roles switching back and forth as easily as they do now.

“I can hear you thinking,” Sehun says. “Be quiet, and go to sleep.”

He makes it sound so easy, like the answer has been there all along and Junmyeon’s just been too blind to see it. So, Junmyeon does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! I've been meaning to start writing for exo for sometime, so I do hope that this is an acceptable foray into the fandom. I'm currently working on a larger suyeol work, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
